This invention relates to computer-based methods and systems for competing and, more particularly, to methods and systems providing coding competitions.
In the United States and elsewhere, computers have become part of people""s everyday lives, both in the workplace and in personal endeavors. This is because a general purpose computer can be programmed to run a variety of software programs each providing different processing and networking functions. Computer programmers develop computer code. Some companies hire large numbers of computer programmers to develop code on the company""s behalf.
Like many other activities, coding requires a collection of skills. For example, some coders are extremely skilled, and, for example, are remarkably accurate and efficient. Professional certifications provide information about the base skills possessed by an individual, but generally there is no objective way to easily distinguish highly-skilled coders from average coders. This lack of objective measure means that highly-skilled coders may not be compensated for their true worth. In addition, in the United States and elsewhere, workers considered to be xe2x80x9cprofessionals,xe2x80x9d such as lawyers, accountants, doctors, and managers, command higher salaries than the general population. Meanwhile, highly skilled programmers, who typically have good education, significant responsibility, and relatively unique abilities, are treated like production and administrative staff, rather than professionals. This is also true for computer coders in other disciplines (e.g. hardware design, and other engineering disciplines).
In the hiring process, firms typically subject coders to an interview process that may even include some actual testing of candidates"" coding skills. But it is very difficult for a company, even with some skills testing, to definitively identify those programmers who have the greatest skills, are the most accurate and efficient, and so on. This makes it difficult for a company that wants to hire premier coders to identify and hire them, and it makes it more difficult for premier coders to be hired at the compensation levels that they may deserve.
A need therefore exists for mechanisms for skilled coders to build marketability and raise their income to reflect the value their work product creates. In general, in one aspect of the invention, systems and methods for providing coding competitions address these and other goals. Through the provision of computer-based coding competitions, successful coding competition participants can be distinguished from other coders, which benefits both the coders and their employers. Recognizably better coders can command greater salaries, and employers have an objective means to compare candidates and find good coders. In some embodiments, good coders have incentives to participate as competitions provide one or more of entertainment, awards, and future employment opportunities.
In some embodiments, entities that wish to gain access to skilled coders sponsor the coding competitions. In some embodiments, a rating system is used to provide a metric that can be used to evaluate a programmer""s proven skills, knowledge, and ability.
In various embodiments, coding competitions are provided xe2x80x9con-line,xe2x80x9d in the sense that they are provided using computers that communicate over a network. Coding competition participants, also referred to as contestants, use a client computer that communicates with a competition server. The contestants may be located anywhere in the world if (for example) the network is a global network such as the Internet, or the coding competition participants may be located nearby, even in the same room, if (for example) the network is a local area network.
In some embodiments, as part of a coding competition, a server computer provides to one or more contestants a computer coding problem (e.g. a test question) that requires each contestant to develop computer code. The computer code may be, for example, an entire computer application program or a large or small portion of a computer application program (e.g. a subroutine or a subsystem, one or more objects, etc.). The code may be written in a specific programming language (e.g. C++, Java, C#, Fortran, perl, etc.), or may be coded in one of a choice of programming languages or coding formats.
The coding problem may require design and or analysis of the problem in addition to coding. The computer code may also be for something other than a computer application program; for example, it may be a design for a computer program, or it may be an electronic circuit design or implementation, or for another engineering design and/or implementation. The computer code may be a model that will be forward engineered into a machine readable format for testing purposes. The code developed by a contestant is generally referred to as computer code, regardless of whether it is all or a portion of an application program, or something else.
In some embodiments, portions of the coding competitions take place in virtual xe2x80x9croomsxe2x80x9d in which two or more contestants compete. Each contestant in a virtual room receives a coding problem or problems, which problems may be of varying difficulty. Contestants write computer code in response to one or more of the presented coding problem(s). When a contestant""s code is ready, the respective client computer transmits the contestant""s computer code to a server for evaluation. The time the contestant took to complete the computer code may be recorded.
In some embodiments, the server evaluates the computer code, and assigns a number of points to the contestants"" submission. In some embodiments, the competition includes multiple rounds in which the server evaluates contestant computer code for each round. The server may also determine a skill level rating or ratings for the contestant. The determination of skill level of contestants may, for example, result in the awarding of a prize to a contestant, present employment opportunities to the contestant, attract sponsorship for the competition, and present hiring opportunities to the sponsors of the competition.
In some embodiments, contestants submit the requested computer code responsive to the computer coding problems in a first phase of the competition, and the response time of the contestants is recorded. The computer code written by the contestants during the first phase of the competition is verified during a subsequent phase of the competition. The submitted code can be verified using predetermined test data as input. In addition, each contestant may have an opportunity to review the computer code submitted by other contestants, and to submit test data to be provided as input to the other contestants"" computer code for verification of that code. In this way, contestants can challenge the work of the other contestants.
In one embodiment, one or more competitions are held among programmers in a forum setting, analogous to a spectator sport. The contestants are located near each other, and spectators can observe the competition, and watch the programmers in action. There are displays and other aids to enhance the spectator enjoyment of the competition. In another embodiment, in which the competition takes place via a global computer network such as the Internet, the competitions take place in a xe2x80x9cvirtual forumxe2x80x9d setting, in which spectators can observe, via the computer network, the activity in the virtual room or rooms. In some embodiments, spectators (either locally or via the network) can not only observe a coding competition, but can participate, by submitting test data to be used as input to the competitors"" submissions.
In one aspect of the invention, a method for providing a coding competition includes the steps of transmitting a coding problem to contestants over a communications network and receiving computer code created by one or more of the contestants in response to the transmitted coding problem over the communications network. The method also includes the steps of determining a response of the received computer code to test data submitted by a party other than the contestant and evaluating the determined response, where that party may be, for example, a system administrator or server, a judge, another contestant, a competition spectator, and so forth.
In one embodiment, the method includes the step of providing the test data as input to reference code and comparing output of the reference code to output of the received computer code. In one embodiment, the received computer code may be evaluated based on such factors as the correctness of the determined the response, the accuracy of the determined response, and the speed of the determined response. Points may be awarded to a contestant based on the evaluation of the determined response of the computer code to the test data. A rating may also be assigned to the contestant based on the points awarded, and also based on prior competition performance. In one embodiment, a contestant is assigned to a division, based on the contestant""s rating. For example, the contestant may be assigned to one of a first division for contestants who have previously attained a first rating or greater, and a second division for contestants who have a rating substantially equal to zero or a rating below a predetermined division rating. There may be a third, fourth, and divisions, etc., depending on the number of contestants and the spread in skill level. The use of divisions keeps the competition interesting to the contestants.
In another aspect, a method for evaluating a skill level of a contestant includes the steps of electronically communicating a coding problem to contestants during a competition and electronically receiving computer code in response to the coding problem from one of the contestants during the competition. The method also includes the steps of automatically evaluating the received computer code and awarding points to the contestant based on the received computer code. The method additionally includes determining a rating for the contestant for the competition based on the number of points awarded to the contestant.
In some embodiments, the method includes determining an average rating for the competition based on previous ratings of the competition and a total number of contestants receiving the coding problem. The method can also include determining a competition factor for the competition based on previous ratings of the contestants, a total number of contestants receiving the coding problem, and volatility of the ratings of the contestants. In another embodiment, the method includes determining a maximum rating increase for the contestant. In yet another embodiment, the method includes estimating a probability of awarding a contestant more points than other contestants in the competition. The determination of a rating for the contestant may also include adjusting of the rating in smaller increments as frequency that the contestant has been rated increases.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for providing contestant information to a potential employer includes the steps of receiving contestant information from contestants for entry into on-line coding competitions and providing an on-line coding competition between contestants. The method also includes assigning a rating to each contestant based on performance in the on-line coding competition and providing some or all of the contestant information and the assigned ratings of one or more contestants to a potential employer of the contestant. In one embodiment, the method also includes awarding points to the contestant based on performance in the on-line competition. The contestant information may include such information as a home address, phone number, work address, e-mail address, professional experience, work history, and certain demographic information of the contestant. In another embodiment, a rating is assigned to a contestant based on the points awarded to the contestant.
In another aspect, a method for awarding a prize to a contestant includes providing an on-line coding competition among contestants and awarding a point value to each contestant based on performance in the competition. The method also includes awarding prizes to a subset of the contestants who have been awarded a point value above a predetermined prize point value. The prize awarded depends on the points awarded with respect to the predetermined point value. The prize can include, but may not be limited to a monetary award, an interview with a prospective employer, a tangible good, a job offer, or some combination.
In another aspect, a method for advertising in a coding competition includes receiving contestant information from contestants for entry into on-line coding competitions. The method also includes the steps of providing one or more on-line coding competitions between contestants and providing each contestant with one or more advertisement for viewing during the competition. The method additionally includes tracking the viewing time of each advertisement by each contestant and providing contestant information and the tracked viewing time of the advertisement to an advertiser.
In some embodiments, the contestant information is provided to the advertiser in the aggregate. For instance, the server provides the information that twenty coders having a rating above a predetermined number viewed the advertisement for a total time of thirty minutes. In other embodiments, the server provides advertisement to contestants based on contestant information. For instance, the server may provide an advertisement to contestants having Java programming experience while providing another advertisement to contestants having C++ programming experience.
In one aspect, an apparatus for providing a coding competition includes a web server communicating with a web browser. The web browser is used by a contestant to receive a competition request and enable the contestant to enter the coding competition using client software. The apparatus also includes a client interface server communicating with the client software. The client interface server enables transmission of a coding problem to the client software and reception of computer code in response to the coding problem. The apparatus additionally includes an application server in communication with the web server and the client interface server. The application server interprets client requests, competition requests, and/or the computer code. The apparatus also includes a contest server in communication with the application server. The contest server compiles the computer code submitted by contestants, executes the computer code, tests the computer code, and/or computes a rating for the contestant.